Tanjoubi Omedetou, Hitsugaya-Taichou!
by KuchikiNightrayVessalius-Chan
Summary: pas hari ultahnya toushirou, temen-temennya bikin surprise. mao tau? baca aja! SPECIAL FOR FARAH NABILA


Halowwhh…! ketemu sma saia author-masih-baru! *lambai2 kayak orang gila*. ini fanfic pertama saia, klo gaje maaph buangeddd…  
trus… sebenernya, ini jail2 aja sih, bukan bener2 hari ultahnya toushirou. Selamat membaca! **NOT LIKE? DON'T READ!**

Rate: K+ aja dech…

Dislaimer: punya saia! *plakh! Buk! Duakh!* kagak deh, Bleach punyanya om Tite Kubo. *pundung*

Warning: Ke-GaJe-an dimana-mana, humor tak terdeksi, mengandung penjelekkan karakter! Dan lupa lagi…

Tanjoubi Omedetou, Hitsugaya-Taichou!

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x 0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x 0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Pagi hari yang cerah, matahari bersinar, diikuti oleh burung-burung yang berkicau. Seorang anak kecil eh, maksudnya seseorang berambut perak (bukan kakek2!) tengah berjalan menuju tempat dimana ia selalu dibuat pusing oleh bertumpuk-tumpuk berkas diatas mejanya. Ruangannya. Apalagi, ada orang yang bisa dibilang…ehm, seksi. Orang yang selalu kabur-entah-kemana jika Taichou-nya ini menyuruhnya untuk membantunya mengerjakan berkas.

Hitsugaya Toushirou-namanya. Ia melihat pintu menuju ruangannya. Diputarnya gagang pintu itu dan segera memasukinya. Hitsugaya menduduki kursinya.

Tok…Tok…  
Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. "Masuk," Kata Hitsugaya. Namun, ia tak menghiraukan orang yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Ini aku, Taichou~!" Rangiku-orang yang mengetuk pintu-masuk dengan cerianya, seperti biasa.

"Ada apa, Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkas didepannya.

"Begini, Taichou…emm…nanti sore Taichou harus ke taman." Rangiku menunjuk ke taman lewat jendela dibelakang Hitsugaya.

"Lalu?" Lagi-lagi, Hitsugaya tak menghiraukannya.

"Yah, begitu saja. Sudah ya, Taichou. Selamat mengerjakan tugas!" Rangiku berlari- atau lebih tepatnya kabur dari ruangan Hitsugaya.

BRAK!

Pintu di'tutup' dengan 'lembut'-nya oleh Rangiku.

"Ya, ya…eh, tunggu…**HAH!? MATSUMOTO! KABUR LAGI LO!? MATSUMOTOOO!**" Teriak Hitsugaya. Alhasil, orang-orang se-seireitei budeg seketika.

Hitsugaya hanya bisa pasrah. Ia menatap taman dibelakangnya lewat jendela.

'Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa aku disuruh kesana?' Pikirnya.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x 0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x 0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Hitsugaya berjalan sambil dipenuhi tanda tanya diatas kepalanya. 'Kenapa aku disuruh ke taman?' Kira-kira begitulah pikirannya. Saat ia ingin membuka pintu menuju taman, ia sempat berpikir akan kembali mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Tapi, karna rasa ingin tahu, ia membuka pintu didepannya. Tiba-tiba…

**"TANJOUBI OMEDETOU, HITSUGAYA TAICHOU!"** Orang-orang muncul dari balik pintu. Mulai dari Shiningami biasa, sampai para Taichou mengejutkannya.

Hitsugaya cengo. Ia tak pernah diberikan kejutan semacam ini sebelumnya. "Loh, kok!? Emangnya sekarang ulang tahun gua, ya?" (LG mode: ON!)

"Lah, emang lu kagak inget!?" Ichigo shock.

"Masalah buat lo!?"

"Biasa aja seh,"

"Yaudah diem!"

"Woy, woy! Jangan berantem mulu!" Lerai Rukia.

"Lu sendirinya sering berantem sama jeruk ini, 'kan!" Bentak Hitsugaya. Rukia sweatdrop.

"Udah, deh! Lama-lama bisa jadi berantem semua! Hitsugaya-Taichou, kita udah bikinin kue, loh!" Seru Renji.

"Jangan-jangan kuenya ga enak, nih!" Ucap Hitsugaya.

"Jangan berprasangka buruk dulu!"

"Whatever!"

Datanglah beberapa orang Shinigami sambil membawa kue yang bisa dibilang samgat besar. Tingginya melebihi tinggi-Hitsugaya. Yah, karna Hitsugaya 'agak' pendek, sih *dibekuin*.

"Kue bertingkat? Kalian kira gue nikah, ya?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Yeh… gak semua ulang tahun-kuenya yang pendek-pendek! 'Kan orangnya banyak, makanya kuenya 'gede!" Jawab Byakuya (kyaa! Byakuya-Sama!).

"Yaudah!"

"Taichou, ini kado-kadonya!" Seru Rangiku sambil menunjuk meja yang penuh oleh kado yang besarnya mulai dari 10cm sampai 100cm (uapah!?).

Lagi-lagi Hitsugaya dibuat cengo oleh kejutan mereka. Mungkin sekarang udah sweatdrop.

"Ayo, buka kadonya!" Ichigo ber-semangat 45.

"Woy, yang ultah 'kan Toushirou!" Kata Rukia.

"Ayo dibuka sekarang, Taichou!" Sekarang, Rangiku yang semangat.

Hitsugaya mulai membuka kado-kado itu. Mulai dari yang terkecil.

"Apa nih? 'Dari Matsumoto Rangiku, Fukutaicou-mu yang paling seksi'. Hah? Baju motif semangka?" Hitsugaya kaget. Tapi dalam hatinya, dia senang karna diberi hadiah yang motif semangka.

"Bagus, 'kan!" Kata Rangiku.

"Trus, 'Dari Kuchiki Rukia'. Chappy motif semangka?" Kali ini Hitsugaya bukan kaget, melainkan sweatdrop.

"Itu 'kan unyu!" Kata Rukia.

"'Dari Abarai Renji'. Sepatu motif semang- tunggu, kenapa pada ngasih hadiah motif semangka!?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Elo 'kan suka semangka!" Seru semua Shinigami dengan serempak. Hitsugaya makin sweatdrop.

"Yaudah, deh. Lanjutin aja." Kata Hitsugaya. "Yang ini 'Dari Kuchiki Byakuya' (kyaaa! Byakuya-sa-*buakh!*) Buku cerita motif…semangka?"

"Elo 'kan suka baca buku!" Ucap Byakuya-masih dengan tampang polosnya (KYAAA! LOVE U! *plak! Buak! Duak!*) .

"I…Iya, deh…" Hitsugaya kembali membuka kado dengan tampang sweatdrop. "Trus, 'Dari Kurosaki Ichigo'. Vitamin penambah tinggi rasa semangka!?"

"Elu 'kan pendek! Jadinya harus minum vitamin itu biar cepet tinggi!" Kata Ichigo yang tidak tahu ia berada dalam masalah besar sekarang.

"Soten Ni Zase…"

"Eh?" Ichigo tersentak kaget.

**"HYOURINMARU!" **

TRAK!

Bekulah Ichigo seketika.

"Disini terbaring, Kurosaku Ichigo. Semoga diterima disisi-nya." Ucap Byakuya.

"Nah, ada yang mao kayak dia?" Tanya Hitsugaya sambil menunjuk patung Ichigo dengan tampang horornya. Semua Shinigami langsung berpelukan dan menggeleng dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Kecuali Byakuya.

"Huh! Trus dari 'Hyourinmaru, Zanpakutou kesayanganmu'. Wah, boneka Hyourinmaru! **UNYUUUU~!**" Teriak Hitsugaya sambil memeluk boleka hadiah dari Hyourinmaru bagaikan anak yang baru diberi hadiah oleh ibunya. Semua orang lagsung sweatdrop.

Tak lama kemudian, semua orang hanya tinggal patung es karna diam-diam sudah bilang "Toushirou kayak anak kecil". Kecuali Byakuya.

Byakuya sweatdrop. 'Untung aja gue ga bilang kata terlarang itu…' Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Kuchiki-Taichou…" Panggil Hitsugaya.

"Knapa?"

"Makan kuenya berdua yok! Mumpung mereka belom cair, nih. Gue juga lagi laper!" Usul Hitsugaya.

"Boleh juga, tuh! Kebetulan gue belom makan siang. Hehehe…"

"Kalo gitu, kita deal, ya!"

"DEAL!"

Mereka pun membawa pergi kue ulang tahun Hitsugaya, tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang malang yang masih membeku.

~OWARI~

A/N

KuchikiHuygarinaisha: kyaa! Akhirnya selesai, fic pertamax (backsound: We Are The Champion) ! map banget klo garink yach…

Toushirou: woy, knapa gua dijelek-jelekkin!? Dibikin kayak anak kecil, lagi!

KuchikiHuygarinaisha: eh, ada shiro-chan!

Toushirou: jawab pertanyaan gue!

KuchikiHuygarinaisha: soalnya, elu 'kan emang masih kecil!

Toushirou: gua bekuin baru tau rasa lo!

KuchikiHuygarinaisha: hhuuhh…lagian, ini surprise buat temen gua taok! Namanya farah (singkatan: FAns toushiRou tAk terHingga!). dia fans berat lo!

Toushirou: fangirl gua nambah lagi? Ngerepotin!

KuchikiHuygarinaisha: biasa aja kalee~ farah tuh, nge-fans bgt ma elo! Sampe mao nyimpen poto2 lo!

Toushirou: biasa aja kalee~

Byakuya: udah, ga usah banyak omong!

KuchikiHuygarinaisha: BYAKUYA-SAMA~!

Byakuya: nah, yang ini fangirl gua…

KuchikiHuygarinaisha: to the point aja deh! Yang nge-review dapet ciuman gratis dari toushirou!

Toushirou: HAH!? Knapa ga byakuya!?

KuchikiHuygarinaisha: kan yg ultah elo! Trus, byakuya Cuma milik gue!

Byakuya: sejak kapan?

KuchikiHuygarinaisha: yaudah, yang review bakal dicium toushiro! Bye, bye!


End file.
